My Hero, My SoulMate
by GleekOut87
Summary: Beta:hiddenPassionFire  Will saved Emma that day at the farm. 20 years later, they meet again when she starts working for the school. What will happpen?


Will was 10 when he went to the dairy farm with his grandparents when he saw a boy with red hair push his younger sister, well he at least assumed that it was his sister, into the runoff lagoon.

Will ran up to the boy and punched him hard in the gut. "Jerk" Will yelled at him, not knowing it wasn't that bad of a word. He walked over to the girl, who was crying.

"Are you okay" He knelt down to her, and pulled her out.

"Thanks" it was all she could, muster before her parents came running over. Will was soon yanked away, by his angry grandparents. The girl looked into his eyes, he had saved her. She would never forget him.

_20 Years Later:_

Emma walked into the school; it was her first day at the school. She found her office, and was cleaning it, when she heard a tap on the door. Her eyes grew wide; it was that boy, the one who saved her a little over 20 years ago.

"Hey, I am Will. I Teach Spanish" Will knew her from someplace, but it he couldn't think of where.

"Emma" she threw a hug around him, she never even hugged her parents.

Will stepped back "Whoa that was a unique greeting. He smiled, and ran his hand through his hair; he had no wedding band on.

"You don't remember me do you?" Emma looked down at the floor, still wet from the mop.

"No." Will sat down on the chair. He had to admit she was gorgeous, but she couldn't be single. She must be married with kids.

"You punched my brother, and pulled me out of the runoff lagoon. It was over twenty years ago." Emma took the seat across from him.

Will had the memory replay in his head, just like a DVD that was stuck on repeat. "Yes, I do."

"Thanks. I didn't get a chance to say it. It may be twenty years overdue, but it meant a lot."

"You're Welcome. I would have helped, but I got in so much trouble" Emma smiled, for the first time in years.

"How have you been?" Will asked leaning back in his chair more.

"Okay. I still have a lot of issues, but I can deal with them."

"Well, I am sure your husband helps." Will spoke, he hoped she wasn't married.

"I don't have a husband. I never really even had a date. It's just so hard with my problems."

"Well, when we break that today, how about I take you to dinner tonight? It's a brand new place opening tonight. It will be clean." Emma smiled, he could he of known that. He had been her hero, since that day. Now, it was like she could read her mind. Emma made a mental note, to not watch "Twilight" so often.

"Sure. I would love that. So, you teach Spanish"

"Yes."

"I don't know Spanish; I was homeschooled, till college. I was just wondering, if you could yell at my brother, in Spanish. I love him because he is my family, but he much more than a Jerk."

"Yea, I will" Will wasn't one to swear, but in certain situations, he would.

"Thanks" Emma handed him a pink note card with her phone number and addresses.

"Thanks" Will did the same back, but on a note card with musical notes, in the edges of the card.

"You like Music?"

"Yea, I even run the Glee club here at school. We aren't great, but it's still fun." Will smiled, looking into her eyes, he had been on dates before, but never had a relationship last longer than 5 months. It didn't help that a lot of people thought he was gay. He hated that just because he had a passion for everything music people automatically thought he was gay.

"I love musicals. I really like them all, but my favorite is "Singing In The Rain"."

"That's my favorite too."

"Em." he paused, not sure how to say it.

Emma smiled, he already had a nickname for her "Yes, Will."

"Do you want to skip dinner? We can have a movie date. I can stop over at your place, we can have dinner. I can`t really cook though."

"I'll Cook! You bring the DVD. I need to get a new copy. "

"Sure. I`ll see you later."

Emma had made peanut butter and Jelly, that's what she always ate, when watching a movie. Will knocked on her door. She opened it, her hair was up, with a very soft curls hanging down. She had changed into a nice dress, it wasn't the most fashionable, but she could care less.

"You look very nice, Em." Will kissed her gently, on her cheek. He had done a bit of research on his lunch break. He had learned a lot about OCD in the short hour break.

"Thanks. You look handsome" Emma took the DVD in his hand; she was surprised it still had plastic wrap.

"Will, is this new?" she asked, looking up at his curly locks, which she thought was one of his best features.

"I am not the kind of guy to bring, Flowers. You told me you needed a new copy. It's a first date and welcome to school gift." Emma smiled, and tore of the plastic, not even caring, he had touched it.

"Thanks. I made PB and J. I hope you aren't allergic" Emma went over to her leather sofa and put the DVD in, but didn't put play.

"Nope!" I haven't had one in a long time. I have a nephew and he's allergic. He stays with me sometimes, so I have to keep my place peanut free."

"That's Sweet." she handed him a sandwich and dinner tray and a beer. She could tell, he was the type to drink a beer."

"Thanks" Will used the germ-x on the table, not wanting to use her bathroom. He let it dry before biting in."

Emma and Will talked for about an hour getting to know each other. However, they both knew that there was something special about them. It was almost like it was a fairytale. Emma kissed him on the lips. It was her first ever kiss. She felt so alive, her body was on fire, and fireworks were going off like it was July Fourth. She pulled back, to catch her breath.

Will who had felt the same feeling, smiled and kissed her back one more time, he was lucky to have,Finn tell him the story of the mailman. It had saved him that night. He felt so attracted to her. It hadn't even been twelve hours.

"Why don't we watch that movie?" Emma pulled back and hit play with the remote.

The movie played, she didn't pay much attention. She felt his arm slip around her, it was like he was a teenager at a movie. She snuggled closer to him. She felt safe with him, no worrying about germs with him. It was odd, since she didn't feel the same way about even her own mother, the woman who had carried her under her heart for nine whole months. She had fallen asleep in his arms, they both awoke to her cell phone going off the next morning.

"Will," she tapped him. "We fell asleep. We are going to be late for school." Will got to his feet and with a simple kiss, went back to his place for a quick shower and a change of clothes. He returned to school and had met Emma for lunch that day. He had some meetings and couldn't go out tonight.

"Get a room. Will. You are acting like a love struck teenager." Sue called after him.

"Sue, this year, do me a favor and just shut up." Sue looked shocked, but it soon grew to anger.

"Not a chance William. Oh, by the way, I think all that oil in your hair could be bottled!" Will rolled his eyes, he had already warned Emma, about Sue. Emma didn't even look at her, but could hear her exit the room.

"Whoa, she is bad" Emma remarked, as she cleaned a green grape.

"Trust Me. This was one of her better remarks" Will finished his lunch and stood up.

"I have to run. I have a meeting with Figgens" he couldn't kiss her in school. He gave her a quick hug, and left the room.

The months had flown by, Emma and Will were barely ever apart. Will was nervous that night, as she came to his place for a date.

"Hey!" Emma kissed him and hugged him tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you too" Will lead her to his sofa, he looked into his eyes.

"Emma, I love you." he had felt it for months, but didn't want to scare her off.

.

Emma started to cry happy tears. "I love you too."

Will and Emma made out for a while, but they had never did anything more than that.

"Will" Emma sat on his lap, smelling in his colane.

"Yes?" Will stroked her hair, softly

"What do you see for us in five years" Emma had always made planes, and looked ahead months in advanced

"I see us married, we are sound asleep. Until, two small kids not very young, one girl with red hair and small like you and a boy with curly hair who is tall and has my chin dimple. you love them both so much." Will had just spoke from his heart.

Emma started to cry, she wiped away her tears.

"Em, I am sorry" he grabbed a box of tissue off of the brown side table.

"No. I am fine. I can see that too. It's just a bit over whelming I can see that too. "Will kissed her head and they watched "Grease" and fell asleep again.

It had been a several weeks, and things between them were going so fast. It was like a NASCAR race. No, that hadn't yet had sex, but Will didn't mind. If he had to wait 5 more years, he would, as long as his first time was with her. He wasn't like other guys, who had sex with very girl they dated; he wanted to save it for the woman, who would be his wife.

Will had let himself into her condo, it was her S.A.T. night. He left her a note and went to hide in her closet.

Emma got home, and soon found the note. It read

"I have a question for you. It has a yes or no answer to it." Will who had seen her come in, walked up to her? He took his hands in his, he got down one knee.

"Emma. They say love at first sight isn't real, but they are wrong. I've loved you since the day you started teaching at the school. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Emma. I want to the one to help you during the panic attacks, help you clean for hours, and hold you when you just need to let it all out. I want to be the man who you can share everything with, the one you can always count on. You are the most amazing woman. I love you so much. You might be the girl with OCD and myshopia to others, but I don't see that as a flaw. I see it as a way to make us stronger. Em, will you would do me the great pleasure of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

Emma was crying at his words. She could even get out the words. She just nodded her head as he slipped on a ring. She felt tears run down her face, it was her grandmother`s ring. She was close with her till the day she passed. She was the only one in the family who didn't seem hurt or ashamed by her problems. Will stood up and kissed her.

"Will, how on earth you got this" Emma asked, looking at the ring."

"I flew to your parents this weekend. I asked your dad for permission to marry you. He said Yes, and gave me a hug. I was asking them what ring size you were, what kind you might like. When your mother gave me the ring. She told me that your grandma wanted you to have it, she willed it to you. They didn't want to tell you till you found someone. I had it fitted for your finger. "

"You have no idea how much this means to me." Emma let her tears fall into his shoulder. Will lead her to the table, lit candles, and they had dinner. Emma had made dinners on weekends for the weekdays.

"Em. I was thinking. I don`t want a big wedding. I thought just family and some of the staff. I talked to the Glee Kids, they going to be our band, If you want them to of course. I was thinking we can have a wedding in the church, the reception at school.

"I love that. I think we should get married on May 15th"

"Why?" Will asked, starting to eat his dinner.

"It was the day you saved me Will." Emma smiled, he was horrible with dates. Wherever he was weak, she was strong and vice-versa. They were a perfect match.

"Okay. I will tell the kids and make some calls. Do you want to have your brother? I know he's in the army, but I'll ask if he can get leave."

"No. I don't want you punching him on our wedding day or swear at him in Spanish. Will turned pink at that comment, he knew it would happen.

"Will. I want the basic wedding vows. I don't want to have full of tears that day, you have a way with words."

"Alright." They ate dinner, and made plans about songs and the food etc.

_May 15th_

Emma was walked down the aisle by her father. She let him kiss her before Will took her hand. They exchanged the vows and the rings. Kurt had done a good job planning it. They arrived at the school, it was decorated like it would be if prom night was happening. However, it had white tables, a dance floor, and a portable stage in a corner with the Glee Kids. It has had a Good Luck sign over one the stage. He could tell Brittany made it, as it was full of spelling errors.

"May, I have this dance" Will asked, they danced to, "Because You Loved Me".

Will had excused himself and walked over to the Glee Kids, and mouthed _it's time._

Emma's father came over to her for the father/daughter dance. Emma touched her father for the first time in years. Will began to sing, with the Glee Kids to "I Loved Her First". The wedding was the best. Even if had to hire security to keep Sue away.

Later, he had taken her to the best hotel. They got the honeymoon Suite. They would have more of a honeymoon over summer. He carried her over to the bed and kissed her. That night they had both given up their virginity's. They had decided to not use any birth control, they just would let things happen when they were meant too.

It had been a year since that day. It was the best years of their lives; they woke up next to each other, kissed before going to their rooms at school. They didn't fight much, and made sure to stay away from each other during the school day. It wasn't healthy for them to be together all the time. They each took some time after school to be on their own. They both were home by six, most nights. They shared dinner and she watched him grade some papers. Later, they would either have sex or watch a movie and just snuggle.

One Night, Emma had come home to after a she told Will she had to run an errand. She kissed him as they sat down to dinner. She didn't eat much even if it was her favorite meal. He walked over to her side of the table.

"Em, is something the matter?" he felt her forehead.

"No." she took his hand and moved to her belly.

"Will, I am pregnant. I went to the doctor. I am about 10 weeks. I wanted to be sure before I told you. " Emma was glowing like a bright light bulb.

Will felt tears spring to his eyes "I am going to be a dad to a little boy or girl"

"Well, you are going to be a father to either two girls, two boys or one of each. I am having twins." Will kissed her, but didn't spin her around. He didn't want to make her get sick.

"Whoa" he kissed her belly. He did that every night till for the next several months. He heard the heartbeat's felt them kick, and got her Pickles and Non-Dairy Ice Cream at 2am. When she had mood swings, he let them roll of his back. He was their every step of the way. He held her close to him, when she had a few melt downs over being sick, getting bigger etc.

Will was sitting at her bed when she awake, she had to a C-section to the fact that one was breached. When she opened her eyes, she saw him holding a pink bundle in one arm, a blue in the other.

He waited for the nurse to examine her before he handed her the boy.

"Noah" she told the nurse. It was his father's name, and one of his favorite student's names.

"Elizabeth" he told the nurse It was her grandma`s name. It and the Beth was the name of the baby Quinn gave away to a loving couple, who couldn't have kids.

Will kissed her head and began to sing to them in a soft voice "My Wish" and they babies soon fell asleep. Emma had fallen asleep as well. Will laid down on the cot, before he went to sleep he thanked god for giving him Emma, and two healthy babies. They were a bit early, but in prefect health. He fell asleep.


End file.
